HP: La potion parfaite
by Evaded
Summary: Et si la potion parfaite existait?


**Titre :** Drabble I – La potion parfaite

**Pairing :** RonWeasley/Ghost!GellertGrindelwald

**Avertissements :** Mineur/Majeur, Présence de fantôme espiègle.

Tout ce que vous connaissez n'est pas de moi; tout appartient à © _J.K. Rowling_

**Résumé :** Et si la potion parfaite existait?

**Notes de l'auteur :** Cette histoire est un gros délire de 2h37 AM. Bonne lecture!

Eva.

DRABBLE I – LA POTION PARFAITE

Rogue était décidément le pire des tortionnaires. Ron ne savait plus où donner de la tête. À la droite de l'adolescent se trouvait des chaudrons explosés ou encore calcinés. À sa gauche, une montagne de chaudrons neufs et prêts à l'emploi. Les consignes de l'enseignant avaient été claires; Ron ne sortirait pas de la classe avant d'avoir réussit cette potion de somnifère. Il resta un bon moment la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés de découragement. Voilà déjà quatre heures que le cours était terminé et qu'il suait à grosse goutte devant un chaudron alors qu'Harry est Hermione étaient partis. L'adolescent soupira, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Severus Rogue dit « cheveux gras » avait les cheveux gras. Impossible de garder des cheveux soyeux devant un chaudron pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Il pensa quand même que Lockhart aurait trouvé un moment de ne pas défaire son brushing. Il ricana à cette idée. Il tentait de contenir son rire, Rogue n'était que dans le bureau d'à côté. De dos, on ne voyait que deux épaules qui bougeaient de haut en bas à l'unisson.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ris. dit une voix près de l'oreille de l'adolescent.

Ron pâlit d'une manière inquiétante en s'imaginant le pire derrière lui. Il n'osa plus bouger d'un seul millimètre. Son cœur sauta un bond quand il ressentit un courant d'air froid sur sa nuque. L'individu ayant parlé s'assoyait sur la table sans faire un seul bruit et Ron lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il n'avait jamais vu cette femme de sa vie.

— Qui es-tu? Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici. demanda-t-il.

— Réponds à ma question d'abord et je répondrai à la tienne.

Elle s'allongea sur la table avec un sourire aguicheur.

— Je me parlais… dans ma tête. avoua-t-il enfin en espérant que cela donnerait satisfaction à son interlocutrice.

— J'imagine que cela devait être à mourir de rire.

— Un peu, commença-t-il en souriant, alors, qui es-tu?

— Je suis un fantôme.

— Ah! Cela explique le courant d'air froid.

Le rouquin eut pour toute réponse un sourire charmeur. Le fantôme s'approcha de lui et jeta un coup d'œil dans le chaudron en étain.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mixture verdâtre?

— Une potion de somnifère…

— Mais tu ne vas rien endormir avec ça.

— Je sais qu'elle est ratée, c'est pour cette raison que je suis encore ici à suer devant un chaudron.

Le fantôme hocha positivement la tête. Elle avait compris. Ron enleva le chaudron du feu pour en mettre un autre. Il devait réussir cette potion coute que coute. Il recommença la préparation comme un automate, il commençait à connaître toute la recette par cœur à force de la recommencer. Il échouait toujours rendu à la cuisson. Il commença par écraser ses quatre brins de lavande dans mortier. Il ajouta ensuite deux pincées d'un ingrédient qu'il n'avait jamais su le nom. Il commença à les écraser pour tenter d'avoir une texture crémeuse. Quand il cru qu'il avait terminé cette partie, le fantôme arrêta le geste de Ron.

— Ce n'est pas encore terminé, il reste des grumeaux. Continue.

Il soupira et continua. Trouvant qu'il n'avait pas la bonne méthode, elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit faire un mouvement qui donnait moins mal au bras à force d'écraser. Étrangement, il ressentait la pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa main malgré la froideur de sa peau. Une fois que tous les grumeaux furent disparus, elle le regarda :

— Le secret, c'est la patience et la lenteur.

— La lenteur?

— Oui, pour la cuisson.

— Dis-moi, comment es-tu morte?

— « Morte? » Tu veux dire « mort », c'est ça?

Le rouquin se sentit immédiatement mal. Ce qu'il avait prit pour une jolie femme n'était qu'un homme aux cheveux blonds et ondulés jusqu'aux épaules. Cependant, il devait avouer que même s'il était un homme, il était magnifique. Sa beauté avait malheureusement immortalisée par la mort. Le fantôme se mit à rire en se tenant les côtes.

— Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais une fille? Oh là là! Il va falloir que tu te surveilles si tu ne sais pas différencier un homme d'une femme!

— Si tu n'étais pas androgyne, ça aurait été plus simple. marmonna le rouquin.

— Je suis mort lors qu'un duel qui à mal tourné.

— Comment ça?

— Je ne sais pas trop… Tout s'est passé si rapidement. Enfin, c'est du passé!

Le jeune homme s'étira puis, il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui ajoutait de l'ingrédient mystère dans le chaudron. Il le regarda faire. Quand la main de Ron alla vers le feu-vif, le fantôme l'arrêta en répétant :

— Patience et lenteur.

Il dirigea ensuite la main de Ron vers le feu-doux. Le rouquin soupira. Ron mit la minuterie à trente secondes. Le fantôme, sans lui dire un seul mot, il dirigea doucement les mains du rouquin quand il allait commettre une erreur. Une fois que le temps fut écoulé, Ron prit trois pincées du mélange du mortier. Une fois que cela fut fait, il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme blond qui lui tendit doucement sa baguette. Ron alla pour l'agiter comme un troll l'aurait fait, mais le fantôme l'en empêcha. Il fit faire un mouvement gracieux et lent au rouquin en lui murmurant presque sensuellement :

— Patience et lenteur.

Ron regarda la livre, il avait encore soixante-dix minutes à tuer.

— Merci, sans toi, jamais je ne me serait rendu jusque là.

— C'est bien le problème avec les mortels, vous êtes trop pressés.

— La patience n'a jamais été mon fort, tout comme les potions… déclara la rouquin en s'asseyant.

Le fantôme prit le livre dans ses mains pour le feuilleter tout en prenant soin de garder la page pour le rouquin.

— Dis-moi, en quelle année es-tu? Ces potions sont si simples!

— En cinquième…

— Ahh, les potions ne deviennent intéressantes qu'en septième année.

— Quel âge as-tu?

— Vingt-cinq ans. dit-il sans même lever les yeux du livre de potions.

Une énorme tristesse envahit alors le rouquin. Il était mort jeune, il n'avait sans doute pas eut le temps de tous réaliser ses rêves.

— Comment t'appelles-tu?

— Gellert.

— Comment est la mort?

— Froide.

Gellert leva enfin les yeux du livre :

— Je me trompe ou tu te fais du souci?

En voyant l'air triste de l'adolescent, le blondinet reposa le livre sur la table et se pencha vers lui. Il prit la tête du rouquin entre ses doigts et il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Pendant un instant, Ron cru se noyer dans ses yeux.

— Ça ne sert à rien de te tracasser pour ça. La mort vient toujours. Pour être heureux, il faut accepter ce fait.

L'adolescent resta sans voix. En effet, les paroles de Gellert faisaient du sens. Harry ne s'en faisait aucunement pour la mort. Il vivait chaque moment et c'était tout; les joies comme les peines. Il ferma les yeux pour aider à chasser les ombres sur le tableau du bonheur. Gellert sourit et approcha son visage du rouquin. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ron ouvrit les yeux à ce contact. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait fait, il ne le repoussa pas. Il ne savait pas si cela était causé par sa tendresse, mais il ne ressentait pas l'envie de le repousser. Il ne pensait même pas que cela pouvait être « mal ». Il se leva de la chaise où il était assis. Gellert lui fit un autre sourire avant de l'embrasser plus passionnément. Ils furent interrompus par la minuterie qui s'était mise à sonner. Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le temps avait passé si rapidement. Gellert alla éteindre la minuterie et regarda Ron continuer sa potion. Il ajouta deux pincées de l'ingrédient inconnu sous le regard du blondinet. Il fit chauffer le chaudron à haute température comme il était inscrit dans le livre. Cette fois-ci, Gellert ne l'arrêta pas. Il faisait tout comme il le fallait.

Une fois que la minute fut écoulée, Gellert lui tendit un bouquet de Valériane. Les fleurs blanches allaient merveilleusement bien avec la peau claire du jeune homme. Ron lui sourit et prit quatre petites branches pour les mettre dans le chaudron. Il prit la cuillère en bois pour remuer, mais il hésita sur la vitesse. Le blondinet s'avança alors pour l'aider. Il lui prit doucement le poignet entre ses doigts et commença un mouvement lent dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Il remua sept fois. Ron agita gracieusement sa baguette et la potion prit une teinte subtile entre le mauve et le bleu.

— Félicitations. lui murmura Gellert dans son oreille en déposant un baiser dans le cou.

Le rouquin fit un demi-tour sur lui-même pour l'embrasser. Il entendit un bruit venir du bureau de Rogue. Gellert se décolla de lui et disparu comme par enchantement. Le cœur du rouquin se serra à l'idée qu'il pourrait ne plus jamais le revoir. Était-il amoureux d'un fantôme? Rogue fit éruption dans la salle de cours en inspirant bruyamment. Ron haussa les sourcils. Le professeur de potions inspira encore trois autres fois avant de se mettre à pleurer de joie.

— Professeur? demanda timidement le rouquin.

— Je suis si fier de toi. La couleur est parfaite, l'odeur est parfaite!

Ron décida de regagner le dortoir et de laisser Rogue s'extasier devant la potion parfaite.


End file.
